1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall repair devices, and more particularly to clips for providing edge support in breaks in plaster walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One advantage of plaster walls or walls made out of wall board (sometimes referred to as dry wall) is the convenience with which repairs can be effected therein. Most frequently it is fractures in the form of cracks or breaks that are repaired. Occasionally, however, damage greater than simple cracks is experienced, and open areas of wall require repair often larger than the spread achievable in wet plaster. In those instances there have been various techniques developed in the past for providing support to the wet plaster patch. Most frequently those techniques entailed the fitting of plaster board patches or the use of paper or cardboard fillers which are then adhered to the edges of the opening. In each instance the inconvenience of initially maintaining the support in position has been recognized and fastenings therefor have been developed. These prior art fastenings, typically, entail complex structure, increasing cost to the user and requiring substantial skills.